The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda is a high fantasy action-adventure game franchise published by Nintendo. It has been featured in Game Theory, Culture Shock, Game Exchange, Digressing and Sidequesting, Smash History, Break Down, Deadlock A Brief History and The SCIENCE!. Even though it was never the focus of an episode of Crossover it has been in episodes. This makes this game series, the second game series that has been covered in every show on the The Game Theorists. The other one being Pokémon. Achieveing this by December 19th 2017 with The SCIENCE!'s episode of Zelda’s INSANE WEATHER! Game information The Legend of Zelda centers on Link, who is often given the task of rescuing Princess Zelda and the kingdom of Hyrule from Ganon, who is the main antagonist of the series; however, other settings and antagonists have appeared in several titles. The games' plots commonly involve he Triforce, a set of three omnipotent golden triangles (the Triforce of Courage, given to Link; the Triforce of Wisdom; given to Zelda, and the Triforce of Power; given to Ganondorf). The protagonist in each game is usually not the same incarnation of Link, but a few exceptions exist. The franchise is also spread across three timelines, centered around the final battle in Ocarina of Time: one where Link kills Ganon, on where Link defeats Ganon, and one where Ganon defeats Link. The series features a wide variety of items for use in Link's arsenal, such as boomerangs, the Master Sword, his Hylian Shield, explosives, potions, and his hookshot. Most games take place in open-world, as many of them put emphasis on exploration. There was also a TV show and a manga based on the games. Episodes Game Theory # Zelda, Potions and Power Bands # Why the Official Zelda Timeline is Wrong # Is Link Dead in Majora's Mask? # Is Link's Quest in Majora's Mask Pointless? # Which Link Rules them All? # BEWARE Link's Hookshot in Legend of Zelda! # Zelda Rupees are REAL?!? (ft. PBG) # How Zelda Breath of the Wild SOLVES The Zelda Timeline! # Game Theory: Dear Nintendo, I FIXED Your Timeline! (Zelda) Culture Shock # The TRUTH of Zelda: A Link to the Past's Catfish # Majora's African Roots pt. 1 # Majora's African Roots pt. 2 # Majora's African Roots pt. 3 # The Origin of Zelda's Epona will RUIN your Childhood # Zelda's Greek Warrior Women # Zelda: Is the Triforce EVIL? Game Exchange # Japanese Culture in Kirby, Mario, and Zelda # Why Ocarina of Time Offended Muslims Smash History # Hyrule Temple # All The Links Deadlock # Zelda: Ocarina of Time vs. Link to the Past (ft. NateWantstoBattle) # Zelda: Do Motion Controls RUIN Gameplay? (ft. Reggie from Nintendo) Digressing & Sidequesting # Zelda, The Flaws and Triumphs of a Franchise Break Down # The Legend Of Zelda Break Down: A Link Through Time # Zelda Game Changers that Almost Never Happened! - Ocarina of Time Break Down A Brief History # History of Zelda: Link's Adventure to Breath of the Wild (ft Peanut Butter Gamer) The SCIENCE! # Zelda’s INSANE WEATHER! # Link's ULTIMATE Weapon is....Wind? Game Theory subjects Games in Culture Shock Game Exchange subjects Games in DNSQ Topics of Smash History Topics of Break Down Games in DeadLock Games in A Brief History Games in The SCIENCE! Legend of Zelda, The Category:The Legend of Zelda Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda, The Category:Topics of A Brief History Category:Games in The SCIENCE!